Betrayal
by kinbari-nico-ru-maikeru
Summary: Miroku betrays the entire group by joining Naraku, but is there a real reason as to why he does? Previously written by Kaori. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**Betrayal**

  


Note to all readers of Kaori's fic:

  


Yes, this is a rewrite of her's. In fact, she asked me personally to do this, because she hasn't got the time, nor the want to write. I have no idea, frankly. But, I will finish it, and she's already told me what she has the ending to be. I just have to fill in the middle.

  


Also, to all the reviewers of the fic, thanks, and it will help me work out _this_ version of the story.

  


Oh, and I know Miroku would never join with Naraku. There's a validable reason why he did.

  


*~*~*

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Inuyasha, although I have been wanting Miroku for quite some time....

  


**Warnings-** Major OOC-ness, especially for Miroku.

*~*~*

**Scroll I**

**Betrayed**

  


Sango looked into Miroku's eyes, which were filled with sadness. She didn't return the look. Instead, she looked at him as if he was a disease, now. He had betrayed their entire group, and no amount of time nor love could erase it.

"I'm sorry, Sango," He whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

  


Flashback

  


Fire, everywhere. Naraku had set the entire village on fire, and had locked almost every villager in there. Miroku and Sango were fighting him, for Kagome and Inuyasha were in her time, fighting a demon who had gained control of a few Shikon shards.

"Houshi-sama, watch out behind you!" She yelled, as she dodged a few of Kagura's fan attacks. She used Hiraikotsu a few times, although the fans got sharper, and faster. Eventually the boomerang would be toothpicks if she didn't put it away.

Sango looked over at Miroku, who was fighting Naraku himself. It seemed like a one-sided fight. Miroku, just a monk, was trying to fight a youkai. Sure, he's done this a million times before, but he couldn't use the kazaana. The poison bees (a/n- I still can't remember their names!) would just poison him if he did.

"Shippou, get Inuyasha and Kagome!" Miroku yelled at the kitsune, who was hiding behind a boulder. Shippou dashed off towards the well, when Miroku, seeing no blind spots in Naraku's defense, ran off, coincidentally the same path Shippou went. Naraku followed the houshi.

After Sango had finally finished fighting Kagura, she ran off in the direction of Miroku and Naraku. It was then that she saw his body on the ground. Frightened, she ran up to it.

"Houshi-sama? Are you alright?" she asked. He looked dead to her, so she checked his pulse, as Kagome's 'spell-books' told her. It was very weak.

"Sango... he's fine... but you'd be smart if you walked a little bit away from him," Naraku's cold voice said behind her. "Kukuku..." She glared at the youkai, and picked up Miroku's body.

"**YOU WON'T TAKE HIM!**" She screamed. "**I WON'T LET YOU!**" 

"I already have... **_Miroku wake up._**"

Miroku shifted, and opened his violet eyes. Sango looked down at the monk, and noticed the rosaries covering the kazaana on his palm was gone.

"Houshi-sama, your kazaana, it's gone... but... Naraku's still here," Sango said. "What happened?"

"He promised he'd take it away," He said, holding it up.

"You betrayed us," Sango whispered.

"Sango, you must listen to me," He said. "Believe me, I didn't..."

"You betrayed.... me..."

  


End of Flashback

  


Sango took one more look at Miroku, straightened her posture, got upon the now-transformed Kirara (a/n- NOT Kilala!!!) and flew off. Miroku felt guilt weigh heavily on his heart.

He collapsed in sobs. And he could hear Naraku's evil laugh, "Kukuku... come slave..."  
  


*~*~*

  


**a/n-** Hello again. I added more details, and as a bonus, will add the next chapter tonight as well. ^^ And it won't be a good one, still editing Kaori's work...


	2. Chapter 2

**Betrayal**

  


*~*~*

**Disclaimer-** Still don't own Inuyasha, still wanting Miroku instead...

**Warnings- **More OOCness.

*~*~*

  


Scroll II

Depression on Both Sides of The Well

  


Four years after Naraku's death

  


Sango looked at Kagome and Inuyasha and their kids in envy. She had always wanted a child, and the only one she wanted it with was with... no. She couldn't make herself even think his name. Even after four years. She smiled when Yukito, the boy who looked identical to his still-hanyou father, protected his younger sister, Chikara, from their father's water-gun attack.

Even after all these years that she lived in Kagome's time, she didn't understand even the basic "toys", like the water gun. Oh well, she thought, her shoulders slumping. It wasn't like she needed to know about them.

Chikara now ran up to her "Aunt" Sango, and hugged her tightly, even though the two year old was soaking wet. "Papa not fair!" Chikara yelled. "Papa not fair!!!" Sango smiled, although she was tearing up inside.

  


*~*~*

  


"Miroku, Miroku, why'd they all leave?" Shippou asked. It was about the forty, no, wait, the SIXTY-ITH thousand time he asked that question.

"They... wanted to live in Kagome-sama's time, Shippou," Miroku answered. The young kitsune looked at the monk, wearily, and jumped upon Miroku's shoulder.

"Why'd they leave us?" Shippou asked. Miroku sighed.

"Remember when Naraku stopped my curse?" The monk asked. Shippou nodded. "I--- agreed to help him... in exchange."

  


"NANI!? Why'd you do something as crazy as that?!" Shippou yelled.

"I don't wish to say," Miroku told him.

"But..." Shippou looked at the monk again. "Is that why they left you?"

"Hai, it is," Miroku answered.

"Then Why'd they leave me?!"

"I have no idea, Shippou-chan," Miroku answered.

They continued upon the path towards the Goshinboku tree and the Bone-Eater's Well.

  


*~*~*

  


"Chikara-chan, Yukito-chan!" Sango shouted. "Time for your nap!" The two children ran up to the porch of their house, and inside. Oddly, the two loved to take naps. No one knew why. More confusingly, they loved baths, too.

"Ja ne, Aunt Sango!" They shouted, and ran to their bedrooms.

"Sango-chan, daijoubu desu ka?" She heard Kagome's voice. Sango turned around and smiled at the girl.

"Daijoubu," Sango answered. "How are you with the new baby?" Kagome's eyes dropped to her still-flat belly.

"How'd you know?!" Kagome asked. "Only me and Inuyasha know!"

"I forced him to tell me," Sango answered plainly. "So, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Sango-chan. Inuyasha's hoping it's another boy, but I want another girl. I've always wanted three little girls with bright blue bows in their hair," Kagome added, dreamily.

Sango smiled. "I'm going to clean out the shrine, Kagome-chan."

"Alright, I'll see you later," Kagome said, and went god-knows-where. Sango walked away from the house, towards the shrine, when she heard:

"Hey! Taijiya!" She whipped around, and saw Hojo. He had heard of Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding, and had given up on her, especially when he saw Sango. (A/n- her last name was made up, it's Taijiya.)

"Konnichiwa, Hojo-kun," She answered, smiling.

"I got you something," He said, handing her a present. She felt it move, and nearly dropped it. "Wait! Don't drop it! It's a kitten!" Sango's eyes widened, and she opened it. Sure enough, a pure cream colored kitten stood in the box (don't worry, it had holes in it!!) meowing cutely.

"Aww... domo arigato, Hojo-kun," Sango said. "I love it!" _It looks like Kirara..._

"I was wondering, Taijiya, if you'd like to see a movie with me later?" Hojo asked.

"Gomen nasai, Hojo-kun. I-- I promised Kagome-chan I'd watch Chikara and Yukito," Sango answered.

"It's okay, we can see it later," Hojo said.

"Uh... I also promised that I had to clean out the shrine, so ja!" With that, the taiji-ya ran off to the shrine, and ran inside.

  


*~*~*

  


Miroku looked in the well again, and, biting his lip, said to the kitsune, "I'm trying the well again."

"Why? We've tried fifty times this winter! Nothing's letting us through!" Shippou said.

"I'm still trying," Miroku answered, and leapt in.

Still nothing.

"Damn it! Why won't it let me through!" Miroku said, angrily.

Shippou, shocked that Miroku cursed, "You sound like Inuyasha."

Miroku didn't reply, he just stood in the well, Shippou on his shoulder.

  


*~*~*

_Hmm... I wonder if I could just take a look at the Sengoku Jidai... It won't hurt, will it?_ Sango wondered, as she took off the barrier that she and Kagome made when they arrived.

She then leapt into the well, blue light surrounding her. Suddenly, she bumped into someone in the well.

"Kyaaaaa---------!!!!!!" She screamed, and hit whoever the poor soul was, with her hands. Her kitten, who had followed her into the well, scratched the person's black priest robes. WAIT. Black priest clothes?!

"H-houshi-sama?"

  


*~*~*

  


**Author's note-** Yep, definitely longer. And, Sango's now in the Sengoku Jidai.

  


NOTE- I KNOW THAT SANGO CANNOT GO THROUGH THE WELL. IN THIS FIC, SHE CAN.


	3. Chapter 3

**Betrayal**

  


_Wow, thank you all so much!_

  


Disclaimer- Still wishin', but it ain't happenin'.

Warnings- OOC-ness, an angry Sango...

  


Chapter 3

The Broken Well

  


Sango was, well, surprised that Miroku was in the well. Also, she was angry. She glared at him, and climbed out of the well, before noticing the red hair of Shippou.

"Sango-chan?" His high pitched voice asked. "Is that you?" She dropped from trying to climb the well, and looked in the direction of the voice. Her eyes lost their anger when she saw Shippou.

"Hai, it's me, Shippou-chan," She answered. "It's been a long time, ne?"

"Why'd you guys leave me?" He asked. "I wanted to go to Kagome-chan's time, but you guys left me behind." Sango couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Gomen ne, Shippou-chan. I didn't mean to," Sango answered. "How's Kirara?"

"She's gone," Shippou answered. "After you guys left." The kitsune leapt off Miroku's shoulder, and onto Sango's. "How's Kagome-chan and the mean ol' Inuyasha?"

Sango smiled. "They're mates now," She told him. "They have two children, Chikara and Yukito." Shippou's eyes widened.

"She mated with **_HIM_**?!" He asked. Sango nodded. "It's better than Kouga, I guess."

*~*~*

Miroku watched this entire scene without saying - or doing - anything. He just sat there, in the well, looking at the scene before him. Suddenly, Sango looked at him, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Let's go, Shippou," She said. "I want to see Kaede-sama." The kitsune nodded, and looked at the cream kitten who was laying at Sango's feet.

"What's that, Sango-chan?"

"It's a kitten that Hojo-kun gave me before I returned. I haven't thought of a name for her yet," Sango answered.

"I'll help you, Sango-chan! Let's get outta here! I'm gonna need another bath!" Shippou said, and the two climbed out of the well.

Miroku waited, until Sango climbed out, before he got out. He brushed the dirt off his robes and noticed Sango was standing beside the well, looking around her.

"I'm sorry, Sango," Miroku said. "I'll always be sorry."

"You betrayed us," She whispered. "I don't think I'll ever be able to have the heart to forgive you." With that, she picked up the kitten, and walked towards the village.

*~*~*

By the time Miroku gained the courage to go back to the village, he saw Shippou and Sango and Kaede all outside talking.

"Sango-chan, I have an idea for a name for that kitten," Shippou said. "How about Midori?" (a/n- Midori means green in Japanese) Sango looked at the kitten, who was purring in her lap.

"It sounds like a good name. Alright, Midori it is!"

"Hello, Miroku," Kaede said. "Have ye noticed Sango had returned?"

"Hai, I have," He said, quietly.

"We were just talking about Sango-chan's kitten, Midori. I named her!!" Shippou said, proudly.

Miroku looked at the kitten, who's green eyes seem to glow eerily.

_Nah, it's just a cat thing,_ he reassured himself. _Or is it?_

"Aye, Shippou indeed named the kitten," Kaede agreed. "Why did ye come back, Sango? Ye told us you'd never return."

"Homesick," She answered.

"What's that?" Shippou asked.

"It's when you want to go back to your natural surroundings," Sango answered. "Kagome-chan's time is really amazing and all that, but... it makes me yearn for fighting youkai here."

Miroku sat next to her. She obviously ignored him, and, surprisingly, he kept his hands to himself.

"You may have a chance. Miroku-sama has been fighting three youkai this week. We're afraid they're attacking our village for the Shikon no Tama," Kaede said.

"Two said the words, 'Shikon'," Miroku said. "The other... never mind."

Sango turned around to face him. "Don't think I'm forgiving you. But, I will help you defend the village. Kaede, you wouldn't happen to have a kimono around, would you? Or my youkai hunting suit?"

"I still have your old things, Sango," Kaede said. "Hopefully they all still fit you."

*~*~*

So, here they were, both in the outskirts of the village, trying to sense youkai. Sango was lucky she left Hiraikotsu with Kaede, or else she'd have to try out the well.

"Midori," Sango said, playing with the kitten, while she waited. Miroku watched, as the kitten batted at her fingers. "You wouldn't run away from me, would you?" The kitten meowed, as if to say, "No way!"

"I sense a youkai aura nearby," Miroku suddenly said. "It's really close, too..."

  


*~*~*

A/n- Thank you all again, so much! I will try to update again this weekend, but I'm really busy. Anyway, I'll add review replies next chapter. Ja ne! (And I added a Jap. Dictionary in case you do not understand any of the words spoken.)

  


**Japanese dictionary-**

Hai - Yes

Iie - No

Youkai - Demon

Hanyou - Half-Demon

Midori - Green

Bozou - Really bad way to say Priest (i think)

Houshi-sama - Low level Priest (aka, Miroku)

Kitsune - fox demon

Hiraikotsu - "Come flying Skill", the actual name for Sango's huge boomerang

Arigato - Thank you

Gomen ne, Gomen nasai - I'm sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**Betrayal**

  


_**Author's note-** Thank you all so much. ^^ I should've written this earlier, but I was busy with my other IY fic, Get Over It, and my own website. Well, here ya go._

  


_**Disclaimer-** Still don't own it... _

  


Chapter 4

Amidst Danger

  


"I'm beginning to sense it too," Sango said. She tried to find out where it was coming from, but the youkai's aura felt like it was right there. Why would it be? She looked down at Midori. The small kitten let out a "mew". "Where do you think it's coming from?"

"I don't know," Miroku admitted. "All I know is that it's already here." He looked at the kitten, then back at Sango. "Who gave you that?"

"Like it's any of your business- which it isn't- Hojo-kun gave me her," Sango answered. "Why?"

"Why do you think that Midori looks like Kirara so much?" Miroku said. He was beginning to understand why the cat was so... odd.

"Duh," Sango said. "Except for the eyes, she has only ONE tail."

"It could be just a cover," Miroku said. "Midori could be the youkai I'm sensing."

"Ha! She's just a kitten! I would've felt her aura if she was!" Sango scoffed. "We're probably feeling Shippou's aura."

"He's at the village."

"He could be following us!" Sango insisted. She bit her lip. Sango REALLY didn't want Miroku to be right, right now. She looked at the kitten, and picked her up.

"Look into Midori's eyes, Sango," Miroku said. The taiji-ya followed his directions, and saw something in Midori's eyes. Midori meowed a few times, and Sango remained unblinking.

Suddenly, her lips started to move, followed by her voice. "S-sh-she's..." Sango said, before falling unconscious.

*~*~*

"Miroku-sama! What happened to Sango?" Kaede asked. Miroku had walked back, carrying the unconscious Sango in his arms, and the culprit to the crime, Midori, at his heels.

"She saw something," He said, simply. He really wanted Sango to wake up soon, although... not in this situation. Miroku knew exactly what she would do to him if she woke up right now. He shivered at the thought.

"Are you cold?" The old miko asked him. "Never mind. Let's get Sango inside." Miroku followed Kaede into the hut, and laid her onto a futon in there. The miko put a cold rag onto Sango's forehead, and sat next to her. Miroku sat next to Kaede.

"Did you find anything?" Kaede whispered.

"No. Just that we believe that Midori's a youkai," He whispered back. Kaede's eye (well, you can only see one eye!) widened.

"I knew that cat was no good."

"We're not sure whether it is good or not, Kaede-sama," He told her. "I tried convincing Sango that Midori was a youkai, but she wouldn't listen until she looked into Midori's eyes. That's how she got knocked out."

"Oooh... I'm afraid a neko-youkai wouldn't be able to do something like that," Kaede said, thoughtfully. "I haven't heard of any youkai being able to do that to humans."

"I haven't either, Kaede-sama," Miroku answered. "Maybe... another force is helping the kitten?"

"I would suspect so, Miroku."

*~*~*

After a half hour, Sango awoke to Kaede and Miroku talking. She kept her eyes closed, as she listened to them speak.

"Who did she say gave her Midori?" Kaede asked.

"Someone named Hojo-kun," Miroku answered. "You don't think...?"

"There's no doubt in my mind, Miroku," Kaede answered.

"Uhghh..." Sango said, making her presence known.

"How are you, Sango?" Kaede asked her.

"I'm fine," She answered. "Just... different."

"How so?" Kaede asked.

"I don't know... just... different..."

"I'm not surprised. That kitten hypnotised you," Kaede said. Sango's eyes widened.

"You too? As I told the Houshi before, she's just a kitten!" Sango said.

"But you said something before you were knocked out," Miroku said, quietly. Sango looked at him.

"What did I say?"

"All you said was , 'She's...' and you passed out," He answered. Sango bit her lip.

"And you two think Hojo-kun... meant to give me a neko-youkai?" She asked.

"Maybe it was a mistake," Kaede answered. "Although... I believe it's more than a coincidence. Maybe you three should go to Kagome's time, and see if this Hojo-kun is as innocent as you think."

"No!" Sango yelled, getting up. "I am NOT bringing HIM," she pointed to Miroku. "to the future!"

"Why not?" Miroku asked. "I won't betray any of you."

"I'm not bringing you there! If you don't get hit by a bus or a car or something, you'll just get ripped to shreds by Inuyasha!" Sango said. "Besides, you'd just **_ENJOY_** yourself there."

"Sango, I..."

"NO! I'll bring Shippou-chan, but not you!" She said, and stormed out of the hut.

"Don't worry about Sango. She'll be alright in a few minutes," Kaede assured him.

Somehow, it didn't stop his heart from breaking at Sango's words.

*~*~*

Sango had snuck to the nearest springs, with Shippou in tow. She was feeling rather out of it today. She took off her clothing, and got into the springs. Shippou followed suit.

"So, we're really gonna go to Kagome-chan's time?!" He asked, astounded. "Whaddabout Miroku? I don't want him to be alone!"

"I..."

"Onegai, Sango-chan?" Shippou asked. "Please?"

"I..."

"PLEASE?!" He asked, louder.

"Alright. The houshi can go," Sango said.

"Yay! I'll go tell him, ne?" Shippou said, and, getting dressed first, he ran to Kaede's hut.

"I really hope that any kids I have don't try that trick with me..." Sango wished, and continued to soak.

*~*~*

"Kaede-baba! Miroku! HEY!" Shippou was yelling. Miroku and Kaede walked out of the hut, and watched the kitsune run up to them.

"What is it, Shippou?" Miroku asked.

"Sango said you could come with us to Kagome-chan's time!" Shippou said.

"Honto?" Miroku asked. Maybe there was some hope in that darkness.

"Honto! It took me awhile, but... she agreed to it finally!" Shippou said. Oh, there went that hope. Shippou begged her to take him... Miroku sighed.

"Well, I'm going. I was going to go anyway," Miroku told him.

"Good! 'Cuz I'm gonna play with Kagome-chan's cubs!" Shippou said, excited.

"You may not have the time," Kaede told him.

"Why not?"

"Because... we may have to fight a youkai," Miroku finished.

"Oh..."

*~*~*

"Okay, now, just hold my hands, and we'll jump through the well together," Sango said. Shippou took her hand, happily, and Miroku took her other hand. He couldn't help but notice that her grip on his hand was weaker than the one on Shippou's.

"Don't let go, ne?" Shippou said, scared.

"I won't Shippou-chan," Sango reassured him. "This isn't anything bad. It feels... rather invigurating." Sango said. Usually, when Sango would make a comment like that, Miroku would say something along the lines of, "I know something else that's invigurating..." but he was in enough trouble with the taiji-ya. He didn't want to add lechery to the crime list.

"Okay, one, two, three!" She counted, and all three jumped into the well.

*~*~*

When they reached Kagome's time, Sango wiped the dirt from her taiji-ya suit, and walked out of the wellhouse. The other two, Shippou and Miroku, were astounded just by the wellhouse.

"Hey! Get outta there!" She yelled. Miroku and Shippou scrambled out of the shrine, and both jaws dropped at the sight of the tall skyscrapers and lack of forests. "Follow me." They walked into the Higurashi house, and heard Sango call, "Inuyasha! Kagome-chan!"

Two thumps ran down the stairs, and were yelling, "AUNT SANGO! YOU'RE HOME!!" Miroku noticed Sango smiled lightly when two little blurs clutched her legs.

"Hiya, Chikara-chan, Yukito-chan!" She said, happily. "I want you to meet some people, ne?"

"Okay!" The little girl, Chikara, said, happily. Miroku was amazed at how much the boy, Yukito, looked so much like his father.

"This is Miroku, and this is Shippou," Sango introduced.

"Kawaii!" Chikara said, and, letting go of Sango's leg, grabbed Shippou.

"Ack! Someone! Help me!" Shippou yelled. "Can't....breathe!"

Sango laughed. Miroku was mesmerized by the sight. "Chikara-chan, let go of Shippou!" The girl let go, and gave the kitsune a toothy grin.

"Sango-chan? Is that you?" Kagome's voice asked. She walked into the room they were in, and gasped when she saw Shippou and Miroku.

"Hai, Kagome-chan," Sango said. Suddenly, Inuyasha walked in.

"Oi! Whadda you doing here, traitor?!" Inuyasha asked, the moment he saw Miroku. He grabbed the houshi by his robes, and held him a few feet in the air.

"Let go of him!" Sango yelled. "Inuyasha, Houshi is just gonna help me defeat a youkai!"

Inuyasha glared at Miroku, before dropping him.

"You could've used me," Inuyasha said.

"No. The youkai would've used Kagome and the kids as your weakness," Sango pointed out.

"Fine."  
The hanyou stomped out of the room.

"Oh, I better make sure he's alright," Kagome said, and followed her husband.

"Mama and Papa are gonna yell, and papa's gonna go BOOM!" Chikara said.

"Why'd Dad call you a traitor?" Yukito asked. Miroku looked at the quarter-youkai for a minute.

"I... helped our enemy..." Miroku answered.

"Oh. Well, come on, Chikara," Yukito said, and pulled his sister, who was hugging Shippou tightly, upstairs.

"You've gained another enemy in this group. Yukito doesn't get over grudges, and now he has one on you," Sango informed him. "I'll be in my room. If you want anything to eat, go to the kitchen." Miroku's eyes followed Sango until she went upstairs.

He walked into a room filled with soft pillows, (a/n- the living room. In his mind, it looks like a lot of pillows) and he sat on one. _What surprises will Kami-sama have in store for me?_

  


*~*~*

**a/n-** I hope you all liked that chapter. Not much happened, but next there will be.

  


Review Replies-

**Thanks to: darksidemoonshine, Araki-chan, ME, Vampyrgrl, and leila!**

  


**Kaylana-** About your first review, yea, there is another reason besides getting rid of the kazaana. Shippou's kinda naïve in this story, I have to admit. And about your other review, I feel sorry for poor Miroku too!

**PhoenixVersion1-** Thank you so much for telling me what Naraku's bees were. I went totally blank when I was trying to remember their name! Yea, I love San/Mir fics too! ^^

**Shwing!-** Uh.. I didn't quite understand your review. What did you mean when you said, "Kukuku... isn't that Kohaku?"

**warriorGL-** Thanks for being the first reviewer! ^^ And your review was really nice! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Betrayal**

**Author's Note-** Yeah, this really should've been written and typed by last night, but I'm lazy. I get lazy when I work on a long angst fic. (and believe me, this is gonna be long!) Anyway, thanks for the reviews!

  


**Disclaimer- **No one but Ms. Rumiko Takahashi can control Inuyasha!

  


Chapter 5

A Secret Revealed

  


_"Oh, Miroku..." A cruel, cold voice said, through the darkness. Miroku glared in the direction of it. "I thought you had forgotten about me... Kukuku..."_

_"Leave me!" Miroku yelled. "I didn't deserve this!"_

_"You didn't deserve horrible friends like them, either, but you made the choice, Miroku..." The voice continued. "Just like you chose me..."_

_"I didn't choose for my life to be like this!" Miroku yelled. "Leave me be!"_

_"Aa... I'll do that... but, Miroku, you had better protect that wench you care so deeply about..." The voice ended. "Kukuku..."_

  


Miroku woke up, with a thin sheen of sweat on his face. That last dream was so real. He looked down at his right hand, where the kazaana used to be, and glared at it.

"I should've kept it. I wouldn't be like this..." He muttered. He hadn't noticed anyone enter the room, until he heard a faint, "Won't be like what?" Miroku turned around, and saw Sango standing in the doorway. It was now that Miroku looked around the room.

He was lying on a bed with a bright red comforter on top of him, and the room was painted white with red trim. In the corner was Hiraikotsu that Sango brought back from the Sengoku Jidai. It must've been Sango's room.

"I brought you to my room, because you fell asleep in the living room," Sango answered his inner question. "I heard you thrashing around, and I was wondering if you were alright."

"Hai... I'm fine..." He answered. She was feeling compassion for him?

"Well, since you are, Kagome-chan wants you to put ofudas around the house. She's still not as strong as Kaede or yourself," Sango ordered. He sighed.

"All right," Miroku said, and got up. Sango's eyes widened, and she blushed, looking away.

"I'll go," She said, her voice a couple of octaves higher. Miroku wondered what was so wrong, until he noticed that his thrashing around had untied his priest robes, and you had complete view of his body. He quickly retied the robes so that everything was covered, and smiled in Sango's direction. _She's warming up to me_ He thought.

*~*~*

"KAGOME-CHAN, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT," Sango yelled, as soon as she reached Kagome's room. Kagome and Shippou, who were playing cards, looked at Sango, with confused looks.

"What did I do?" Kagome asked, not noticing Shippou take a peek at her cards.

"You knew the houshi didn't have his robes on right! You made me get all flustered and embarrassed when he got up!" Sango said.

"He was? You were?" Kagome asked, and then her face put on a grin. "Oooh, Sango! I thought you said you were over him!"

"I AM!!" Sango yelled.

"Why are you acting so... I dunno... weird then?" Shippou asked. "Cuz you only acted like that when you liked him."

"I don't like that...perverted traitor!" Sango said. "Besides, I'm going on a date with Hojo-kun."

"WHAT?! You're gonna what?" Kagome asked, throwing her cards down. Shippou grinned, and yelled out, "YES! I WIN!"

"I'm going to the movies with Hojo-kun, Kagome-chan," Sango answered.

"You haven't figured out how dense he is, have you, Sango-chan?" Kagome asked. Sango rolled her eyes.

"I know he is! I promised Kaede-sama that I would see if he was... you know, evil or not. That's the only reason why I would EVER go out with him," Sango answered.

"Excuse me, but I'm gonna play with Chikara-chan and Yuki!" Shippou said, and leapt off Kagome's bed, and ran out.

"I gotta get ready, okay, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked. "And I promise, if anything goes wrong, I'll tell you, ne?"

"All right. But I will send Inuyasha and Miroku out to watch you," Kagome said.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me. You're gonna be protected by Inuyasha and Miroku!"

"NO WAY!" Sango said. "It's bad enough Inuyasha will be protecting me, but not HOUSHI!"

"C'mon, Sango-chan! He'll just be watching!" Kagome persuaded. "Besides, if he does anything, Inuyasha will stop him!"

"Oh.. all right..." Sango agreed.

  
*~*~*

Inuyasha was outside, watching his kids play with Shippou, when Miroku walked out. The hanyou watched Miroku, intently. Miroku got the feeling of someone looking at him, and he looked over at Inuyasha. He sighed, and sat next to the hanyou.

"Will any of you ever forgive me?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know about Kagome or Sango, but I won't," Inuyasha said. "A traitor should never be trusted again."

"You don't even know why I did it," Miroku whispered.

"Because of that stupid kazaana. If you weren't so obsessed with trying to get it off--"

"No. If you want to know so badly... I'll tell you, but don't tell Sango or Kagome-sama," Miroku said, and whispered into Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha's eyes went wide, and he looked at Miroku.

"I promise not to tell them," Inuyasha said, and saw the monk in a different light.

*~*~*

"Inuyasha-koi!" Kagome's voice rang out. Inuyasha immediately ran up to Kagome, with a smile on his face.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"I want you and Miroku to watch Sango when she goes out with Hojo later," Kagome said.

"WHAT?! No way! She's got Hiraikotsu now!" Inuyasha said.

"Too bad, I guess. I WAS going to give you a special treat if you helped Sango-chan with this, but... since you don't want to help S--"

"I'll do it!" Inuyasha said, and, putting a kiss on Kagome's cheek, dashed off.

She grinned when she realized that she had her little puppy on a short leash.

*~*~*

"Alright, we went through the rules, right?" Kagome asked the two next to her. Nods. "Repeat them, please."

"Rule one. Don't attack Hojo when he's not looking," Inuyasha said.

"Rule two. Don't try to force Hojo to tell us anything," Miroku said.

"Rule three. And the most important. Don't let Hojo know we're there," Inuyasha finished. Kagome went starry eyed.

"You guys! Thanks!" She said. "Oh, here comes Sango-chan!" She waited at the end of the stairs until Sango walked down. Miroku felt his jaw drop at her dress. It was a black, strapless dress with a see-through black blouse on top. She had her hair up.

"What are you two looking at?" She asked. "You're supposed to be my bodyguards!"

Miroku closed his mouth, and tried not to look at Sango for too long.

"Kagome-chan, can you help me with something? I can't fit any of your shoes, and my shoes don't match this dress," Sango said. "Does your mom have any around?"

"Oh, yea, I know the absolute PERFECT shoes for that dress. Hang on," Kagome said, and ran upstairs. Sango looked at the two.

"Inuyasha, promise me you won't go balistic on Hojo-kun, ne?" Sango asked.

"Me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, don't pull off that innocent act. I know you're waiting to find something guilty about Hojo-kun to knock his head off," Sango said. "Of course, that would be an improvement, but hey..." Suddenly, the door knocked. "That's probably him. BEHAVE." She walked to the front door, and Miroku could hear, "You look beautiful, Taijiya."

"Come on in, Hojo-kun," Sango said. "I'm sure you know Inuyasha. This is a... cousin of mine, Miroku... Houshi!" She made it up on the spot.

"You two look alike," Hojo said, and bowed to the two guys in the room. (a/n- don't laugh, my sister said that Miroku and Sango looked alike, as well!)

Miroku and Sango sweatdropped. "Uh.. we don't usually are told that," Miroku said. Sango nodded.

"Oh, well, you do," Hojo noted. "Do you want to go, now, Taijiya?"

"Uh, Kagome-chan's getting me a pair of shoes," Sango said.

"Aa, we'll wait, then," Hojo said. Miroku noticed that he seemed a little peeved that he had to wait to leave. Soon, Kagome ran down with a pair of shoes.

"Oh, konbanwa, Hojo-kun!" She said. "Here ya go, Sango-chan."

"Konbanwa, Kagome-chan," Hojo answered. "Let's go, Taijiya."  
"Okay. See ya, Miroku, Inuyasha," She said, and winked at the two, signalling them to leave in approximately five minutes.

*~*~*

"Okay, Mission Hojo-Will-Die begins," Shippou said, into a walkie talkie. He was at Kagome's house, and the two who were following Hojo and Sango were listening. (A/n- Inuyasha chose the name ^_^)

"Shhh!" Inuyasha said. "Now, where did Sango say they were going?"

"To Au Revoir," Kagome's voice said on the walkie talkie. "You know, the French restaurant you promised me you'd take me to on our anniversary, but you never did."

"I will, I just don't have the money!" Inuyash a insisted.

"Yeah, sure... I should've married Hojo, instead," Kagome said, in a teasing voice.

"Hey, we're there!" Miroku said, seeing Hojo and Sango walk into a restaurant.

*~*~*

Cliffhanger. I'm sorry, I hate reading them, but... ehhh hehehe... Anyway, the next chapter uses a lot of humor (hey, it's called Operation Hojo-Must-Die!) so I'm taking off the Angst and changing it to Action/Adventure/Mystery. It's still Mystery, though! Please don't flame! Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

**Betrayal**

**A/n-** O.O SO SORRY about the wait!!! I'll try to make this one longer for you guys!! So sorry!!

**Disclaimer-** Hmmm.... I wonder... Nah, I still won't own Inuyasha then.

*~*~*

**Chapter 5**

**Operation Hojo Must Die**

(note- this chapter features a song fic at the end: "First Date" by Blink 182.)

Sango smiled lightly when Hojo said that her dress was beautiful. It would be wonderful for Sango, if it wasn't the tenth time he said it during dinner.

"Uh... Hojo-kun, can you excuse me for a minute?" Sango asked, while the waiter had just left to get their desserts.

"Okay, Taijiya," He said, absentmindedly. Sango sighed, and stomped over to the bushes near the ladies room.

"What are you guys doing over here?!" She screeched.

"Watching you," Inuyasha said, in a tone that was like, 'duh?'. Sango rolled her eyes. "I _CAN_ hear what he's saying, ya know."

"Well, I can't get anything out of Hojo-kun! Geez... all I'm getting is, 'You look lovely tonight,'" Sango complained, rubbing her temple. "Not that I'm complaining about that, but it does get old fast."

"Start asking him about the kitten, like where he got it, when, and stuff like that," Miroku spoke up. Sango looked at him for a minute, and nodded.

"You're right. I'll do that," She said. "See you later." With that, the taij-ya walked back to her table, where the desserts and Hojo were.

"So, I was wondering..." Sango started. "Where did you get that kitten?" Seeing a slightly confused look on Hojo's face, she added, "I want to get another one."

"Oh... I can just get you one," Hojo said, quickly. _Too quickly_, Sango thought.

"N-n-no! No! I don't want to impose. I... I ... don't like having people... buy a lot of things for me..." Sango lied. "I... like being... independent."  
"Like the song!" Hojo joked. Sango sweatdropped, and said, "Uh... yeah..."

"I'll show you where later, ne? I want to finish this lovely dinner, and maybe we can go to the movies," Hojo offered.

"Su..re..." Sango said, eating her dessert very slowly.

*~*~*

Sango was slightly irked by the movie choice that Hojo chose. It was '_How to Lose A Guy in 10 Days_.' Not that she was complaining, but she really wanted to see '_Dreamcatcher_' instead. [a/n- that's what I want to see] She didn't say anything though. She had a feeling Inuyasha and Miroku would be doing something to screw up Hojo's movie experience...

*~*~*

Miroku yawned after ten minutes into the movie. Sure, he thought the blonde girl was cute, but... too much of a cheesy story for him. The only thing that mesmerized him about the movie was that it was moving... and there was no one on stage!

"Hey, our man's making his move," Inuyasha whispered. Miroku looked over at Hojo, who was slowly trying to put his arm around Sango's shoulders. Miroku's eyebrow twitched. How come Hojo could do that, but when he did it, he was slapped over the head by a huge boomerang and called a lech?!

Suddenly, looking down at his bag of Skittles that Inuyasha had bought before the movie, he got an idea. He took a few and threw them directly to the back of Hojo's head. Hojo took the hand that was going around Sango, and rubbed the back of his head, but he didn't take his eyes away from the screen.

Inuyasha seemed to take the hint, and he took a huge chunk of a Butterfinger that he had and threw it, so that it landed right on top of Hojo's head. [a/n: he he... that happened to someone at the movie theaters when I was watching "little nicky" lol]

The two chuckled when Hojo looked up to the ceiling, and looked around, before they saw Sango ask him something.

They both put on stoic looks and stared at the screen when Hojo looked behind him.

*~*~*

"Hojo-kun, are you alright?" Sango asked. He seemed... jumpy. Not to mention, she saw a piece of something in his hair.

"I'm alright. I think that this place is filled with flies or something. They must be flying near my head," Hojo said. "Let's just watch the movie, ne?"

Sango knew he was trying to wrap his arm around his shoulders, and she was waiting for him to do it, so she could finally release some anger out.

*~*~*

Miroku waited until Hojo's back was turned when he made his next attack.

He waited until no one was around their rows [inuyasha and miroku are two rows away from hojo and sango] and he climbed over them, to the row right behind the two. He smirked, and took a piece of ice from his drink.

He placed it on Hojo's head, and dashed off to his row.

By the time he got to his seat, Hojo was screaming his head off.

"OH MY GOD!! IT'S SO COLD!!" Hojo screamed, as the delinquent monk and hanyou snickered.

*~*~*

Sango pulled her date out of the cinema as soon as the movie was over. She was so embarrassed. Plus, she couldn't get anything but 'Dear god, it's cold!!' from the boy anyway.

"Uh, Hojo-kun? I have to go home," Sango said.

"I'll take you home," Hojo said. Sango shook her head.

"Nah... I can do it on my own," Sango said. "I'll see you later, ne?"

"Okay, Taijiya. I'll see you!" He said, as he walked away.

"Okay, GET OUT OF THOSE BUSHES!" Sango yelled once Hojo was gone. Miroku and Inuyasha crawled out, suddenly afraid of the taiji-ya's wrath. She narrowed her eyes. "I know what you two did." They gulped. Then they sweatdropped when she laughed. "It was too funny!"

"Wha-?" The two men asked.

"I mean, I can't believe you two did that! You know, you could've been arrested for disturbing the peace," Sango said. "Thanks, though." Miroku felt his face heat up a bit when Sango gave both a brilliant smile. "Let's go home. I'm beat. All this detective stuff is wearing me out. Next time, you guys dress up and go out with someone and I'LL throw ice and candy on your dates."

*~*~*

When they were halfway to the shrine, Sango was nearly half asleep. She could barely walk.

"Uh... Sango... are you alright?" Miroku asked. Sango looked at the monk, and nodded. 

"Just a little... **yawn** tired," She said. "Could you carry me home?" Miroku jumped at her question.

"Huh?" He asked. Didn't she hate him, still?

"Please? I'm really tired," She said. Miroku nodded, although something in his mind kept saying, "_She'll kill you when she's wide awake and realizes what you did!"_

He picked her up, bridal style, and heard her murmur before she fell asleep, "Thank you... Miroku..."

*~*~*

When they reached the shrine, Miroku took Sango to her room, where Shippou was playing a few 'CD's in Sango's CD player. Miroku didn't know what the machine was, or what kind of music was playing from it, but as soon as he placed Sango on her bed, he moved to turn it off.

"Keep... music.." Sango muttered in her sleep. Miroku did as he was told, and, having nothing to do, watched her sleep as he listened to the music.

  


_When you smile I melt inside_

_I'm not worthy of a minute of your time_

_I only wish it was only me and you_

_I'm jealous of everybody in the room_

  


Miroku's eyes widened when he heard it. Amazingly, it sounded a lot like his situation. Sango moved a little in her sleep, and, unconsciously, he moved a strand of hair from in front of her face.

Then a word he never expected to come out of his lips did, _"Koishii..."_ He gasped when he said it. Even with the kazaana gone, he didn't want to love anyone. Not yet.

He sighed. She hated him, anyway. There was no use for him here. Why should he be there? Another youkai to fight? No, they had no use for him.

"Miroku..." Sango whispered. Miroku looked at the girl, shocked. She was dreaming about him. "Don't go... iie! Don't... love..."

"What are you dreaming about, Sango?" Miroku whispered, unbeknownst to him that two people were watching him, intently.

*~*~*

"She's having the dreams again," Chikara whispered. "Aunt Sango's having the bad dreams again."

"Hai, I know, Chika-chan," Yukito answered. "That... bouzou shouldn't watch over her. I should be! I'm stronger than him! I'm quarter youkai!" Chikara giggled.

"Let's go, Yuki-oniichan, I'm tired," Chikara said, and dragged her older brother back to their bedrooms.

"Hai, hai, imouto-chan," Yukito said, allowing himself to be dragged.

*~*~*

**a/n-** not so long, but yeah, i'm tired, and i'm sick. So, hope ya like!

  


**Japanese dictionary-**

  


_**Koishii-** beloved, sweetheart, etc_

_**Iie-** no_

_**Bouzou-** An insulting term for a priest_

_**Oniichan-** An endearing term for older brother_

_**Imouto-chan-** An endearing term for younger sister_

_**Ne-** right, huh_

Ja ne minna-san!


	7. Chapter 7

**Betrayal**

**authors note-** ^_^ Thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy I'll update again! Oh, and the dreams that Miroku have are rated R due to Naraku's evil mind. If you don't like it, please don't flame. It's my very first attempt at a really horrific scene.

**Disclaimer-** no... i don't own it...

*~*~*

**Chapter 7**

**Memory**

  


Miroku was dreaming about it again. The night where his entire world changed.

  


**Dream Scene**

  


_Naraku was standing there, an evil smirk on his face. Miroku felt whipped. Terror filled his veins when he noticed the look in Naraku's eyes. "**Come with me...**" Naraku said, and, unknowingly, Miroku followed._

_"**Let me go**," Miroku said, angrily. "**Let me go!**" Suddenly, arms pushed the monk down on the ground._

_"**Now, why should I do that?**" Naraku asked, before it all went black._

  


**End Dream**

  


Miroku woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around, and realized he was still in Sango's room, next to Sango's bed. He looked at the taiji-ya who was still sleeping. '_I don't deserve to be here,_' he thought. _'I don't deserve a second chance.'_ He stood up, and walked out of the room, his eyes downcast.

He couldn't shake off the horrific memories he had when he was forced to be Naraku's slave. The youkai had destroyed him inwardly. The monk walked past the children's rooms, when he heard Shippou's voice.

"Miroku? Where are you going?"

"Nowhere special," Miroku whispered. "Just home." Shippou's face contorted, showing his confusion.

"Isn't this home, now?" Shippou asked. "Inuyasha and Kagome-chan are offering for us to live here, now. Isn't this our home?"

"Hai, it's your home. But---" Miroku stopped. "I can't stay here."

"Why not? Inuyasha forgave you! It can't possibly be about Sango-chan, now!"

"It's not... I don't deserve to be forgiven," Miroku answered. "If any of the others ask, tell them I'm gone. Just, don't tell them where. Ne?"

"Okay... but... return, ne?" Shippou said. Miroku gave the kitsune a small smile.

"I'll try," He said, and walked downstairs, and eventually, out of the house.

*~*~*

  


**Miroku's Memory**

  


_Miroku woke up, painful and in the dungeons of Naraku's palace. Dried blood covered his chest, and he saw a few dozen scratches on his body._

_"**I told you not to agree with him,**" A voice said. He looked to see Kagura sitting next to him. "**He's got a sick mind, and he's done that to every one of us. Even myself.**" She pulled up her sleeve to show him a pale scar on her arm. "**Even with my healing, the scars won't go away. They'll never go away, and neither will the memories.**"_

_Miroku noticed a tear run down Kagura's cheek._

_"**Even your friends can't help. He'll eventually get that reincarnation and force her, and then the taiji-ya, and finally... he'll even force the hanyou...**" Kagura murmured._

_"**He can't touch them. He made a deal with me. I help him, and he gets rid of the kazaana and leaves them alone,**" Miroku said. "**I did this for them.**"_

_"**Hai...**" Kagura whispered, another tear fell from her ruby eyes. "**But even that won't stop him...**"_

  


**End of Memory**

  


Miroku's eyes narrowed at the memory. He gave up his freedom, his life... all of it... for them. They had no idea what kind of hell Naraku put him through. No woman would want to touch him now.

Remembering everything now was making him feel... unclean. Just as it did the moment that he saw the group again, when they killed Naraku.

He stomped over to the shrine, and looked back at the house, where his old friends still slept, unknowing that one was leaving. For good. He leapt in.

*~*~*

When Sango woke up, she was slightly confused about her whereabouts. The last she remembered was walking with Miroku and Inuyasha to the house. Then... she asked him to carry her home. She flushed at the thought.

"Where is he now?" She wondered, out loud. She got out of bed, and walked downstairs to get some breakfast when she heard crying from the living room. She walked into the room, and saw Shippou sobbing.

"What's wrong, Shippou-chan?" She asked, sitting next to the kitsune, and hugging him.

"He... he left...!" Shippou yelled. "Miroku... left!" Sango's eyes widened.

"But, why?" She asked. "Where? When?"

"He... didn't tell me," Shippou lied. "He told me... that he was leaving, and he left!"

"I'm going after him," Sango said. Shippou shook his head. "I am, and that's final!"

*~*~*

Miroku was back in the Sengoku Jidai, feeling oddly... afraid. He felt a cold chill down his back, and he turned to see Sesshoumaru and Kagura standing there.

The wind youkai hadn't really changed much during the past four years. Her eyes still seemed cold, and unyielding.

"What are you doing here?" Miroku asked.

"You should answer that," Sesshoumaru answered. "Where's that kitsune that keeps following you?"

"Gone..." Miroku answered.

"I should've known. You're remembering, aren't you?" Kagura asked. Miroku looked up at the youkai, not doing anything. "You can feel his aura again, can't you? I know he's back, I can feel it."

"That's impossible," Miroku said.

"Nothing's impossible," Sesshoumaru answered. "He's back, and I can smell his disgusting scent."

"Where are you headed?" Kagura asked. Miroku shrugged.

"Anywhere but here," He answered.

"Come with us," She offered.

*~*~*

**A/n-** So sorry about how the story's turning. It's gonna get darker. Really darker. Should I bump up the rating? Please tell me in a review. Gotta go! Ja!


	8. Chapter 8

**Betrayal**

**Author's note-** Thank you for the reviews! (To **Blades of Ice-** Thank you so much for telling me about the rating thing. I'm gonna cut out some scenes that are... ahem dark ahem so that I can keep the PG-13 rating. Thanks!!)

**Disclaimer-** Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Rin, Jaken, etc. belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Comics. This fanfiction isn't out for monetary gain. It's merely for entertainment value.

*~*~*

**Chapter 8**

**Destruction**

  


Miroku followed the two youkai to Sesshoumaru's fortress. Kagura's eyes flicked back and forth to peer through the forest, while they walked. When they reached the fortress, Sesshoumaru sniffed.

"He isn't near," Sesshoumaru assured the two. "Although, knowing that youkai, he'll find out where you are and come soon." Kagura narrowed her eyes.

"That... ba--" She was about to say, when a twelve year old girl ran up to Sesshoumaru. [A/n- I'm guessing that Rin's eight, so add four years to that.]

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" She said. "You're back! And you have Kagura-sama, too!" Even after living with the stoic Lord of the Western Lands for four years, she hadn't lost her enthusiasm.

"Hai, Rin. Go play," Sesshoumaru said. Rin grinned, and ran off.

"Kagura, take him to a room. Do not leave the palace," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"If you're going to kill him, I'm going as well," Kagura answered. "That bastard's gonna pay."

"I'm not doing any such thing," Sesshoumaru denied. "I'm going to find out how far he is from the fortress." Kagura narrowed her eyes. "You will not follow."

Kagura was about to open her mouth to object this when Sesshoumaru said coldly, "You follow me and you will be thrown out of these lands. Immediately." Kagura scowled at the tai-youkai angrily, as he flew off.

"Follow me," Kagura said. Miroku did as he was told, noticing how the wind youkai continued to clench her fists in fury.

*~*~*

Sango knew where he went. She didn't know why, but she knew where. He went back to the Sengoku Jidai. It was obvious. But... she couldn't help but wonder... why? What purpose did he have to go back? She was already starting to forgive him, but... 

She was knocked out of her thoughts when she saw Midori sitting on the shrine steps. The kitten seemed to have a scowl written on her face when she saw her owner come up. Suddenly, Midori hissed.

"What's wrong, Mido-chan?" Sango asked, immediately making up a nickname for it. Midori didn't seem to be too happy. She hissed again, this time slashing out when Sango got close.

"Itai!" Sango screamed. "What's wrong?!" Sango took a look at her scratch when she saw the cat's eyes change color. From it's pretty green to an eerie blue. The cream colored, smooth fur on the kitten changed to rough, curled black fur.

"Heh heh heh..." A voice said, out loud. Sango's eyes widened, especially when she saw her kitten.

*~*~*

"Hi, Miroku-sama," Rin said, smiling up at the monk. "Daijoubu desu ka?" Miroku's eyes lightened at the little girl's happiness. _She's so sheltered,_ he thought.

"Daijoubu," He answered. "How are you?"

"I'm fine! Sesshoumaru-sama said that he's gonna help me learn to dress up and be pretty like Kagura-sama," Rin informed him. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Oops! I forgot Jaken! Bye!" The young girl ran off in search of the toad youkai. Miroku shook his head. Was he ever like that when he was younger? No, his kazaana had kept him from being a normal child.

He sighed. Nothing in his life was normal. And it never would be. 

"Still thinking about it, ne?" A voice cut through his thoughts. Miroku looked up to see the wind youkai looking at him. Her hair was let out of the usual ponytail she sported and now fell down her shoulders. "I thought I forgot about all of it a year or so ago. And then he had to return."

"The only thing I'm thinking about so far is how he came back. I **_saw_** him disintegrate," Miroku said. Kagura nodded, and she sat next to him.

"He's stronger than we think," Kagura told him. "And... Kanna's back with him."

"How do you know?" Miroku asked.

"A feeling."

*~*~*

Sango gasped when she saw it. It was a neko youkai, much like Kirara, but was more roughed up. It looked more like a human.

"Impossible..." Sango gasped. "How....?"

"Naraku's back. And he's after you, wench," The neko youkai, Midori, said. "So stupid."

"How... did Hojo get near Naraku?"

"He didn't. The stupid fool found my other form by a building, and luckily, he brought me to you. Heh. Your monk friend knew who I was immediately. So did the old hag," Midori said. "But you..." She burst into cruel laugher. "YOU are the taiji-ya! And you didn't even know?! Even when they told you?!" Sango's eyes narrowed.

"Shut up," She said.

"I can't wait until Naraku gets his hands on you," Midori said. She scoffed, "He's getting his revenge on his children and that monk as we speak." Sango's eyes widened, and her blood ran cold.

*~*~*

"Hmm... if it isn't Sesshoumaru..." A familiar voice entered the tai-youkai's ears. Sesshoumaru looked down to see a figure in a baboon suit.

"Naraku," Sesshoumaru said. "What brings you back from Hell?"

"Unfinished business. With your brother," Naraku said. "And to retrieve my child from your fortress." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"If you're talking about Kagura, she's gone."

"You lie. I can sense her from here. She's there with... Miroku... hm... so you've kept them both under your wing for this long... I could've remembered a time when you wouldn't have cared for a moment for either. What changed?" Naraku asked.

"Leave the Western Lands now."

"Aa, I will, as soon as I complete what I haven't finished," Naraku said, and teleported away.

*~*~*

"What about Miroku?" Sango asked.

Midori smirked. "Why don't you find out for yourself?" Midori ran up to the well, and leapt in. Sango followed the neko through the well.

"Where is he?" She wondered aloud.

*~*~*

Two new scents entered Sesshoumaru's nose. He looked down and saw a human in a youkai exterminating suit with a huge boomerang on her back. He recognized her immediately as one of the women who was in his brother's group. He dropped from the sky in front of her.

"Sesshoumaru!" She said, taking her boomerang out. The youkai just glared at her.

"Do you want to fight me, or do you want to help that monk?" He asked, coldly. Sango froze. "I thought so."

"Y-you know where Miroku is?" She asked. Sesshoumaru didn't nod. He took her by the arm and leapt off.

*~*~*

**Author's note-** I hope you all like how the story's turning out. Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

**Betrayal**

**Author's note-** I would've updated sooner, but... laziness... anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer-** Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Comics. This fan fiction is merely for entertainment, and is not out for monetary gain.

**Chapter 9**

**Justification**

Sango had needed to wait only a few minutes before Sesshoumaru flew the two of them towards the Lord of the Western Lands' fortress. When they arrived there, Sango stretched, and looked around. _Where is he?_ She wondered. As if he heard her thoughts, Sesshoumaru answered, "Look in the living area." She nodded, and, to show respect for allowing her to be there, she bowed, and left.

She listened for clinking of Miroku's staff on the ground, or any voices, and the moment she heard Kagura's, she went in that direction.

*~*~*

"What will you do if Naraku really has returned?" Kagura asked.

"Try to kill him, I suppose," Miroku answered. "Get my revenge for him." Kagura nodded, a smirk growing on her face.

"Has that hanyou you traveled with used the Shikon no Tama yet?" She asked, suddenly.

"I wouldn't know that," Miroku answered. Suddenly, the door to the room they were in, opened, and Sango stood there. "Sango?! What are you doing here?"

"Finding you," She answered, simply. "Naraku's back. You were right about Midori."

"Nani?" Miroku asked. Kagura's eyes narrowed, as she looked at the taiji-ya, not fully understanding what was being said.

"Midori. She's really a neko youkai in disguise. She told me herself that she was sent by Naraku," Sango answered. "And she's back in his possession. I came back here to save you." Miroku looked at her confused. "Besides, if you got all the glory, who'd save some for me?"

"Taiji-ya," Kagura said. "Are you sure that some neko youkai said she was sent by Naraku?" Sango nodded.

"Hai, I'm sure," Sango answered.

"And... Naraku... is back?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded. "Go back to the future."

"What?! I'm not going to do that!" Sango exclaimed.

"Listen, it's not about glory for me, Sango," Miroku said, gripping his staff tightly. "I have to kill him for my own revenge. You have no idea what he did to me."

"And I probably will never know," Sango said. "I'm not going back. And nothing you can do can make me."

"I know that I can't make you do anything," Miroku answered.

"Listen, I can help you," Sango said, walking up to him. Miroku stood up, and looked at her in the eyes. "I'm not afraid of Naraku. I have never been."

"Hai, I know that, but I'm still not going to let you die because of some youkai," Miroku said. Sango's eyes widened, and Miroku could swear he saw a little blush on her cheeks.

"Please. I want to help," Sango told him, firmly.

"Kagura told me he'd..."

"He'd what?" Sango asked. Miroku sighed.

"Do to you what he did to me."

"What did he do to you, Miroku?" She asked. If Miroku was surprised that she didn't call him Houshi-sama, but he didn't show it. "Tell me."

"I can't say," Miroku answered. The look in his eyes stopped Sango from asking again. He looked... possessed.

"All right, but I won't give up fighting Naraku. I want to help you, Miroku," Sango said. "Even if you won't let me." She walked out of the room, to find weapons. Kagura followed.

Miroku sighed, and sat down. He could never tell Sango why he didn't want her fighting. But according to Kagura, Naraku wanted to... no, he couldn't even think it.

He shivered, as a cruel laugh somewhere else in the Sengoku Jidai was heard for miles.

*~*~*

Inuyasha woke up, feeling a cold chill down his back. He looked over to his wife, Kagome, who was sleeping peacefully, and then around the room. He thought he heard Naraku. No, it wasn't possible. Naraku was dead, wasn't he? Still, the hanyou slid out of bed, (a/n- he's wearing boxers, if you think he's naked under there) and walked towards his children's rooms.

He looked in his son's room, and smiled when he saw his daughter and Shippou snuggled in the full sized bed they had gotten Yukito, along with Yukito. Although, his little dog ears that he inherited from his father were flickering around for even the slightest noise. Inuyasha took one step into the room, on the squeaky floorboard, and wasn't surprised when Yukito sat up.

"Father?" Yukito asked. "Why are you here? Isn't it early?"

"Hai, it is. Just checking up on you kids," Inuyasha answered, walking towards the chair next to the bed. "You know, that kitsune must have it in for the Higurashi girls. He did that same thing for your mother." He pointed at Shippou who was snuggling with Chikara. To Yukito, it was kawaii, but to Inuyasha, his fatherly instincts kicked in, and he didn't like the kitsune being so close to his daughter.

"The bouzou was here a half hour ago. He woke me up," Yukito said, annoyed. "He woke up Shippou-chan, too, and told him some stuff, and left."

"Show some respect," Inuyasha said, sternly. (a/n- imagine, Inuyasha saying that..) "What did he say to Shippou?"

"Just that he was going home, and he didn't belong here, which I totally agree with," Yukito said, with the same arrogance his father used to have.

"He... left?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hai, and Shippou-chan went downstairs crying, and Aunt Sango followed. She hasn't come back yet," Yukito continued.

"Dammit. She went after him," Inuyasha said. When he realized he cursed in front of his son, he heard the little boy copy him, by saying the exact same word.

*~*~*

Sango walked into a weapons room. Kagura was right behind her, wanting to speak with the taiji-ya. While Sango was studying the katanas and the switchblades, Kagura spoke.

"You seem to have forgiven the monk," She noticed. Sango looked behind her at Kagura, and sighed.

"I really do not know. I was starting to when he was in the future, but... I'm not sure," Sango admitted. "I want to, but I can't help but think he'll betray me again."

"I understand, but he isn't going to do that again. If you realized why he did what he did then you would forgive him completely, but I'll leave that up to the monk himself to tell you," Kagura said.

"Why? Why'd he do that?"

"I told you, I'll leave it up to him to tell you. It's his decision," Kagura replied.

"..."

"Go speak with him. But don't grow angry with his lack of answers, ne?" Kagura said. "He may not want to admit what happened."

Sango decided to take Kagura's advice, and walked out of the weapons room, carrying a dagger and a katana in her hands. She walked back into the room that Miroku was in, and dropped the weapons as quietly as she could.

He seemed to be meditating, so she didn't want to bother him. She continued to look at him, until he opened one violet eye.

"Uh... Miroku..." She started, "Could you tell me why you..."

"Decided to go on Naraku's side?" He finished. Sango lowered her eyes and nodded. "because of you."

"What?"

"He told me that if I didn't choose his side, he'll cut open the kazaana even more and I'll have even less of a chance of survival, and then... he'll take you and Kagome and then kill both of you," Miroku answered. "He seemed dead serious about it, too."

"You... did that for... us?" Sango asked. "But why didn't you tell us why?"

"You wouldn't exactly listen," Miroku told her. "You assumed it was just for the kazaana, but it wasn't." Sango now felt totally guilty.

"I'm sorry... I didn't realize.."

"No, I don't suppose you did," Miroku said. "I don't want an apology. I want you to be safe."

Sango sat next to him, shocked.

"If I die, it's helping to kill Naraku," Miroku told her. "So you will live a happy life. You and the others."

"Nothing would be happy for me if you died," Sango whispered. If Miroku heard it, he showed no sign.

In reality, he did hear it.

*~*~*

Inuyasha was trying to wake up Kagome as nicely as he could, but Kagome seemed to be totally out of it. He bit his lip, knowing he'd get sat if he did it, but this was important.

"Oi, wench, wake up! We have to find the shards!" He yelled. Kagome didn't wake up. "OI!" She just flipped over to her other side, and continued to sleep. He sighed, until their alarm clock went off. Bang, she was awake.

"Oh, hi, 'yasha," Kagome said, sleepily. "What're you doing awake this early?"

"Trying to wake you up."

"Really?" Kagome asked. "What for?"

"I think Sango and Miroku went back to the Sengoku Jidai," Inuyasha said.

"What, how'd you know?"

"They told Shippou, and he told Yuki," Inuyasha answered. Suddenly, three screams were heard... from Yukito's bedroom. "Oh no."

*~*~*

"The children are in our possession, Naraku-sama," Midori said, bowing. "Is there anything else you may need?"

"Iie. The taiji-ya's with the monk, as is my incompetent child, Kagura. And, the woman and the hanyou will come after their children. After they find the note, of course."

*~*~*

Inuyasha and Kagome ran into their child's room, and gasped when they saw the bedding all rumpled up, and their children, taken away. Little Shippou was still there, shivering under the covers.

"HE TOOK THEM!!" Shippou yelled when Kagome took the blanket off his head.

"Who?" Inuyasha and Kagome asked, in unison.

"Naraku!! Some ugly neko youkai took them and told me to tell you that Naraku's back and he took Yuki-chan and Chika-chan!" Shippou yelled. "We gotta get them!"

Inuyasha's eyes glowed red for a second, before Kagome put her hand on his.

"We'll save them, Inuyasha. All of them."

*~*~*

Sesshoumaru was taking his rounds of his lands, searching for Naraku, when he could hear two screams. Children.

He flew to where they were, two quarter-youkai children. A neko youkai had obviously taken them. What surprised the Lord of the Western Lands was that one, the boy, looked identical to his half-brother...

*~*~*

**A/n-** Uh oh! Yuki-chan and Chika-chan are taken! What's gonna happen? Check out the next chapter, "Tribulation"!

**Snippet Time:** "Ku ku ku... Miroku, I'm back..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Betrayal**

**Author's note-** I'm back! Sorry about the lack of updates. Blame it on my muses, Kouga-kun, and Miroku-sama. ^_^ I was updating my other fic, Beautiful Rain, at the time.

**Disclaimer-** "Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale" belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comics, and Sunrise.

**Chapter 10**

**Kidnapped**

  


Yukito and Chikara woke up in a strange room. It was Chikara who realized that Shippou was gone.

"Yuki-oniichan!! Shippou-chan's gone!" Chikara yelled. "Where is he?"

"The question should be where are we?" Yukito told her. "What is this place?"  
"I want Mama and Papa," Chikara said, starting to cry. Yukito hugged her tightly.

"Aw.. don't cry," He whispered. "Ya gotta be strong, so that Papa will be proud."

"I want Papa!! I want my Mama!!" Chikara sobbed.

  


  


"Miroku-sama! Miroku-sama!" Rin yelled. She bumped into the monk, and grinned. "Sesshoumaru-sama wants to talk to you." Miroku nodded, with a slight smile on his face, and the little girl ran off.

Miroku walked in the direction that Rin came from. Even from his distance from the little girl, he could hear feet trampling the floor, and giggles. So that was how it was like having a child. He laughed, slightly, before seeing Sesshoumaru. The tai-youkai raised an eyebrow, as if to say, 'What are you laughing at?'

"Tell me. Has my brother had any pups within the past few years?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Hai, he has. Two, in fact. A boy named Yukito and a girl named Chikara," Miroku answered. Sesshoumaru nodded, and was about to take off when, "Why do you ask?"  
"I saw a neko youkai take two quarter youkai pups," Sesshoumaru answered. "One looked identical to my brother, so I wanted to know if it was his. Since it is, I'm going after it."

"I'm going, as well," Miroku said.

"Iie. You stay here. My idiot brother and his wench should be coming here soon," Sesshoumaru said, and flew off. Miroku narrowed his eyes, and walked back into the fortress. He was looking for Sango. Suddenly, walking into one room, he saw her practice fighting with a katana.

"Damn!" She swore, nearly cutting herself.

"Is this a bad time?" Miroku asked. Sango, shocked, dropped the katana noisily on the ground.

"I-Iie... come on in," Sango said, picking up the katana. "I'm just practicing."

"I could tell. Where is Hiraikotsu?"

"I left in a hurry, so I forgot it," Sango admitted. "Imagine, me forgetting Hiraikotsu..." He smiled, and watched her attack some invisible attacker.

"Sesshoumaru told me that he thinks he saw Yukito and Chikara," Miroku said.

"WHAT?!" Sango asked, the blade sliding from her hand, to stick into the wall. "We have to go get them!"

"We can't. Inuyasha and Kagome will be coming soon, and we have to go with them."

"But... we can't just let anything happen to those two!"

"I know, Sesshoumaru's on it," Miroku informed her. Sango still had the determined look on her face.

"You're really going to try and stop me from saving my niece and nephew?" She scoffed. "Ja ne!" She ran out of the fortress, with Miroku following. "I thought we had to stay here."

"We do, but I don't want you hurt," Miroku said, simply. She smirked, and then felt a familiar youkai aura. She recognized it immediately, and grinned.

"Kirara!" She yelled. Out of the bushes came the transformed neko youkai. It looked at its owner, wearily, before walking up to her, and nuzzling her. "I missed you, too... Kirara, do you see where Sesshoumaru went?"

Kirara nodded.

"Then let's go," Sango said, jumping onto Kirara's back. She looked back at Miroku, and smiled. "You coming?"

"Hai," Miroku said, getting on the youkai's back.

"Inuyasha, everything's so different," Kagome noted. "It's darker here."

"Hai, it is. Kagome, keep a hold of my haori, ne?" Inuyasha said, sniffing through the forest. "Hey, I smell Sango's scent. Her's and Miroku's."

"Honto?! Then go after it!"

"Wait... but Yuki's and Chika's are in the opposite direction..." Inuyasha said. "I'm going in the kids' direction. Let's go."

"Imouto-chan? Are you all right?" Yuki asked, after his younger sister's sobs subsided. Chikara looked up, and rubbed her eyes.

"Hai, I'm fine, Yuki," Chikara said, hugging him, before running around the room they were in. "Have you seen this place 'fore?"

"Iie, I haven't Chika."

"Where are we? Papa and Mama wouldn't play a trick on us," Chikara told him. "And neither will Aunt Sango!"

"I bet it was that damn bouzou," Yukito said.

"Ooh! I'm telling Papa that you cursed!" Chikara said.

"He does it, too," Yukito told her. "But I still think it's that bouzou who did it. I never did trust him."

"Miroku? He's nice!" Chikara said. "I like his staff thingy."

Yukito raised an eyebrow in his sister's direction, and snorted. "You'd trust the boogey man if he had a doll."

"Hai, I would!" Chikara said.

Suddenly, a cruel laugh filled the air.

"Ku ku ku... would you trust me?" Suddenly, a man about their father's age appeared. His long curled black hair was pulled into a ponytail, and both of the children shook with terror.

"Where's my Mama and Papa?!" Chikara yelled. "I want my Mama and my Papa!!"

"They'll be here soon..." The man said. "But for now, call me Naraku."

"Naraku?!" Yukito asked, angrily. "Father said that he killed you!"

"Aa, so my reputation precedes me," Naraku said.

"Leave us alone!" Yukito said, stepping in front of Chikara, protectively.

"As touching as this is, I'm not after you. I'm after that Shikon no Tama your father owns," Naraku said.

"He wished on it already," Yukito said. "It was that we lived full youkai lives. Including Mama."

"Well, that wish blew up in the dust when I returned."

"Miroku, I don't think we're going in the right direction."

"Then turn around."

"It's not that simple when Kirara has a place she knows she wants to go," Sango said, turning to raise an eyebrow in his direction. She turned back to face forward. "Kirara, turn around."

The youkai shook her head. Sango's eyes went wide. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING, KIRARA?!"

"I think she's headed for the village," Miroku observed. "But why?"  
"I have no idea."

Inuyasha stopped for a minute to look around his surroundings. Oh yeah, he wasn't in the same Sengoku Jidai he had grown up in.

He sniffed, and realized he lost his children's scent.

"Kagome? I can't smell their scents," Inuyasha said. "It's like they didn't even go this way."

"WHAT?! No!" Kagome said. "We have to find them!!"

"I know, I know. Look, I can smell Sango and Miroku's scents. I'll follow theirs, ne?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded. "Let's go."

"Come here, Chikara..." Naraku said, in a cold voice. "Papa wants to talk to you."

"You're not Papa! Papa handsome, and you ugly!!" Chikara yelled. "You ugly, you ugly!" She danced around, singing at the top of her lungs.

"Shut up, you miserable whelp," Naraku said, slapping the poor thing across the room. Yukito ran after her, and pillowed her fall to the ground.

"You bastard!" Yukito swore. "Leave her alone!"

"Aa, I see you got your father's mouth."

"That's not the only thing," Yukito said. He showed off his claws, and got ready for an attack. "Father taught me this one. Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

"There they are!" Sango pointed out. "There's Inuyasha and Kagome!" So that's what the youkai was doing. "KAGOME! INUYASHA!" The two looked up, and saw the taiji-ya and monk on Kirara's back.

"There you are!" Kagome said, when they caught up to each other. "Have you seen my children?"

"Sesshoumaru has," Sango answered. "Being dragged by a neko youkai. I know who has them."

"Who?" Inuyasha asked.

"Naraku."

A/n- I know, there was a snippet earlier, but I couldn't add that one yet.

  


THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Betrayal  
  
Author's note- *Blush* sorry about the wait. I'm starting to become obsessed with Rurouni Kenshin. ^_^ And I have another fic I was working on. So without further adieu, here's the next chapter of Betrayal!  
  
Disclaimer- "Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale" doesn't belong to me. Bits of Linkin Park's "Runaway" is in this chapter, as well. Yukito, Midori, and Chikara are my creations, though.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Tribulation  
  
Yukito wiped a spot of blood from the side of his lip. He had never been in this much pain in all of the four years he walked the earth. Still, he had to protect Chikara. The small girl was shivering in a corner of the room they were in. Naraku was waiting for Yukito's next attack.  
  
"Yuki-niichan..." Chikara whispered. Yukito looked at her, and shivered. Something in her eyes froze him. The two year old girl stood up, and walked towards Naraku. She locked gazes with him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I smell... Kanna," Inuyasha said.  
  
"According to Kagura, Kanna should be with Naraku. Follow Kanna's scent, and we should find Naraku," Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded, and leapt in the air, with Kirara following.  
  
"Inuyasha, I can feel power around here," Kagome said.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chikara lowered her eyes to the ground, and whispered, "Papa was right. You are a bad man."  
  
"I used to be a man, now I'm a youkai," Naraku said. "Foolish child."  
  
Chikara looked back at him, and tilted her small head. Naraku noticed tiny claws appear on Chikara's fingers. A thin purple stripe appeared on her cheek, and her eyes turned vaguely red.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I can feel it, too," Inuyasha said. He gained more speed, until he saw the palace. It was black, and Kagome shivered. "Scared?"  
  
"Hai. But I'm still going in to help," Kagome said. Inuyasha dropped onto the ground, and Kagome jumped off of him. Kirara, carrying Miroku and Sango, arrived shortly afterward, and the five of them walked into the palace.  
  
"Do you smell him, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.  
  
"Hai, his disgusting scent," Inuyasha said. He pointed to the farthest room on the right in the corridor they were in. "In that room. He's got Chika and Yuki in there, too."  
  
"No..." Kagome whispered, running towards the door, and flinging it open.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Mother!" Yukito yelled, running up to her. "Chika is different."  
  
"How so?" Kagome asked. Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha walked into the room, but froze when they saw tiny Chikara standing bravely in front of Naraku. Her hair flew around, and turned white instead of the regular black it was. The rest of her eyes turned red, minus a thin blue pupil on each.  
  
"Chika," Inuyasha started. "Get out of there!"  
  
Chikara looked at him, and shook her head. "Get out of here, Papa," She instructed.  
  
Miroku looked at the little girl then at Naraku. 'She'll be killed for sure,' he thought, and walked up beside the young quarter-youkai. He glared at Naraku, who just smirked.  
  
"Ku ku ku... Miroku, I'm back," Naraku said. "Surprisingly, your friends forgave you..."  
  
Sango walked to stand beside Chikara, holding the katana she had tightly. "Shut up," Sango said. "And die."  
  
"Stop!!" Chikara yelled. She walked up to Naraku with a finger held out. "Naraku, leave Mommy and Daddy alone! Leave Miroku and Aunt Sango alone! Leave us alone!!" A white light shone out of the tip of her finger, headed straight for Naraku.  
  
"What... is that?" Sango asked.  
  
"I think Chika's purifying him," Kagome said. "But... how?" She looked at Chikara, as the white light was melting Naraku's skin.  
  
Yet, the hanyou (naraku) wasn't screaming in pain. He still had his knowing smirk on his face.  
  
"You all know this is a waste. I'll just come back," Naraku said.  
  
"Iie," Chikara's voice said. "You disappearing." Naraku looked down, and noticed that it was true.  
  
"Move over, Chika, it's the adults' turn to play," Inuyasha said, sadistically, as he aimed Tetsusaiga towards Naraku. Miroku started attacking Naraku with his staff, and Sango started to slice the remains with her katana.  
  
Eventually, all of the remains were gone. Not even a single speck of dust remained.  
  
Kagome stooped next to Chikara, and looked at her daughter in the eyes. The little girl still had her 'look'.  
  
"How...? How did you do this?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I dunno, Mama," Chikara answered, her eyes slowly changing back to her normal gold. "I was crying, and Yukito was fighting Naraku..."  
  
Inuyasha gave his son 'the look'. (You know, the one that says, "We are going to talk later.")  
  
"An' then, I just... I dunno... I changed," Chikara said. Kagome watched Chikara's hair change back to the normal black.  
  
"She became youkai," Inuyasha explained. "Did you see what she looked like?"  
  
"Hai.. like you... when you become youkai," Kagome said.  
  
"Exactly. But what I don't get is how she learned to purify Naraku," Miroku said. "I mean, even Kagome-sama couldn't."  
  
"I don't think we'll ever know," Sango whispered, as Yukito stepped up to stand next to Chikara.  
  
"Yuki-niichan used Papa's attack!" Chikara astonished. "By himself!"  
  
"What attack?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Iron Reaver..." Yukito whispered. Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
  
"Wow..." Miroku said, amazed. A four year old could do that?!  
  
"We better get out of here," Sango said. "This place is creeping me out."  
  
*~*~*  
  
a/n- There is only two more chapters after this. ;_; I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
^_^ Review, onegai? 


	12. Chapter 12

**Betrayal**

**Author's note-** I'm sorry about the wait, minna. ::narrows eyes in Kenshin-gumi's way:: Anyway, hope you like this chapter, cuz I worked hard on it. 

**Disclaimer-** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comics, Sunrise, and Shonen Sunday.

_*~*~*_

**Chapter 12**

**Disclosure**

  


Sesshoumaru continued through the forests. He had lost Naraku's and the pups' scents awhile ago, he knew it, but that wasn't the only thing he was looking for. He sniffed, and found it. He smirked, and flew in that direction. His little brother was back. Time for a family reunion, ne? He followed the scent, until another scent reached his nose. Sesshoumaru looked around, and saw Kagura. She had a scowl on her face.

"Miroku and the taiji-ya left," She informed him. "They left on a neko youkai."

"...and?"

"And I know where they went," Kagura said. "They went to fight Naraku like you should be doing!" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "You told the houshi and me that you were going to kill him!"

"I was, until I lost his scent."

"That's why you should've asked me to come along. I know where Naraku's palace is," Kagura told him.

"I don't need help from you. Go back to the palace," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Hell no," Kagura said. "I had enough being ordered around by Naraku, and I'm not gonna be ordered around by you. Now suck up that pride you have and ask me where Naraku's palace is."

"..." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the wind youkai. "Where is Naraku's palace?" Kagura's eyes widened, slightly, as one thought passed through her mind: _I didn't actually think he'd do it..._

"Well?" Sesshoumaru asked, impatiently. Kagura cleared her mind for a minute, before she started off. Sesshoumaru followed, until they reached the palace.

*~*~*

Inuyasha and the group continued to look at Chikara, wearily, as they trudged out of the castle. She wasn't the bubbly little girl she used to be. Now she seemed... solemn. Almost like she died on the inside. Inuyasha was fully scared of his little girl. Chikara walked up to him, and put her hand in his.

"Papa, are you all right?" She asked. Inuyasha looked down at her, and nodded. "You sure?"

"Hai, I'm fine, Chika-chan," Inuyasha responded, picking her up. Instead of hearing laughter from her, he heard a distinct, "Papa, let me down!" He looked at her, confused, and let her down.

"Is Chikara all right?" Miroku asked Sango, as they followed the rest.

"I really don't know," Sango answered, looking at Chikara. "She's never been like this, I'm afraid." Miroku continued on, without responding. "Are you all right?"

"... I do not know," Miroku answered. "I don't know whether to run or to stay."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"I mean, what makes you think Naraku won't come back?"

"Chikara did purify him," Sango noted.

"Hai, but would that help?" Miroku asked.

"It could. There wasn't even dust left."

"..." Miroku sighed.

"Don't worry, houshi-sama," Sango said, returning to her normal formalities. "We'll protect you."

Miroku looked at her, through the corner of his eyes, as they walked over a bridge. "Back to houshi-sama? I guess this means I'll have to call you Sango-sama again."

"Iie," Sango said. "I guess it was just a slip of the tongue," Sango said, shaking her head. She saw the look on Miroku's face, "NOT in that way, hentai!"

*~*~*

Sesshoumaru smirked when he smelled his brother's scent.

"Yamete," He ordered the wind youkai. Kagura looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Nani?" She asked.

"Yamete," He repeated. "The houshi and the taiji-ya are coming this way. They look like they won something."

"They already killed him?" Kagura asked, confused. She followed the taiyoukai, so that they walked right in front of the group.

Inuyasha immediately became hostile the moment he saw Sesshoumaru, who merely smirked.

"I knew those pups were yours," Sesshoumaru said. "The male resembles you, ne?"

"Who are you?" Yukito asked, stepping forward.

"I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands," Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, _Show off._

"I bet you're still wanting the Tetsusaiga," Inuyasha said, narrowing his eyes. 

"Hai, demo I just wanted to warn you," Sesshoumaru said. "Teach that son of yours how to use it, or else I will take it from him." Yukito looked at his father, confused.

"Otou-san, who's this?" Yukito asked.

"I'm your uncle, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru smirked at the four year old.

"Oh," Yukito said.

"Uncle Sesshoumaru?" Chikara's voice asked. It seemed... foreign on her tongue. Inuyasha looked at Chikara for a minute. Her face contorted to confusion as she looked at the tai-youkai. "Who's the lady?"

"I'm Kagura," Kagura answered. Chikara squinted to look at the wind youkai.

"You're free," Chikara whispered.

"Nani? What are you talking about?" Kagura asked.

"The mean man... I killed him... you're free," Chikara said.

"Honto? But... how?" Kagura asked.

"She purified him," Miroku said. "She's really a strong quarter youkai."

"Arigatou," Kagura told the young girl. "You do not know how much I am in your debt."

"Iie," Chikara said, raising her hand. "You're free."

Kagura looked at Chikara one last time, and said to the group, "Then, I must be going. Arigatou, minna." She took off through the forest.

"I must be taking my leave, as well," Sesshoumaru said, before warning Inuyasha about the Tetsusaiga again. "If he doesn't learn to control that sword, do not hold me in contempt for taking what's rightfully mine." With that, he left.

Sango was the only one to realize he went in the same direction as Kagura.

*~*~*

Kagura was over a mile away from the group within minutes. She felt complete. She was finally free! Her face broke into a rare, but brilliant smile, as she looked up into the sky. She was so in tune with nature, that she didn't notice the tai-youkai land next to her.

"I'm guessing you would like to leave the fortress," Sesshoumaru whispered, watching Kagura in the corner of his eyes. Kagura snapped out of her reverie, and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"I... don't know, actually. I want to travel around for awhile," Kagura admitted

"There's space at the fortress. When you want to stay there, go ahead. Just don't do it every night," Sesshoumaru said, before lifting off. Kagura watched him leave, and smiled again.

*~*~*

_**a/n-** I can't make sesshoumaru-sama all bad! ^_^ I would've uploaded this about 20 minutes ago, but my stupid computer froze and I had to rewrite half of it! _ grr... anyway, ja ne!_


	13. Epilogue

**Betrayal**

  


**Author's note-** *Sniff* I have to admit, this is the very last chapter... *Sniff* I really liked writing this, and I have to thank all of the reviewers who reviewed every single chapter, and most of all, Kaori for asking me to finish it. ^_^ So, without further adieu, here's the end of Betrayal.

**Disclaimer-** "Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale" belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comics, Sunrise, and Shonen Sunday.

*~*~*

**Epilogue**

**Learn to Forgive**

  


By the time the group reached Kaede's village, it was past sunset. The children were asleep, Chikara in her father's arms, Yukito still on his father's shoulders; Shippou was no better. He was curled up in Kagome's arms. Miroku and Sango continued to walk behind the married couple. Occasionally they would talk about little things, but mostly they were in an awkward silence.

Once they reached the village, Kagome and Inuyasha both put the children into a futon, and fell asleep shortly after. Sango and Miroku stayed up to talk with Kaede.

"So ye finally realized that neko was no good, ne?" Kaede asked.

"Hai, but we haven't found her yet," Sango told her. "I think she's following us."

"Iie, I would have felt her presence," Kaede answered. "Miroku-sama, tell me. Who was it that sent the neko?"  
"It was Naraku," Miroku answered. Kaede closed her eyes, deep in thought. "It wasn't us who destroyed him, though."

"Who?" Kaede asked.

"Chikara. She purified him," Sango answered. "But while we were looking for the children, Yukito was using Inuyasha's attacks to keep Naraku from harming them."

"The children are stronger than they appear," Kaede noted. "Particularly little Chikara. She seems to be like Kikyo when she was her age."

"You better not tell Kagome that. She'd flip," Sango said. Kaede chuckled.

"Don't worry. Kikyo chose her direction to being solemn. Ever since she was less than a year old, was what my parents told me. Chikara will only gain Kikyo's strength, not her personality," Kaede answered.

"Oh," Sango said. "Well, I'm feeling slightly tired. I'll see you two in the morning."She stood up, and walked inside the hut. Kaede looked at Miroku for a minute before standing up.

"I'll be going inside, as well. Are you tired?" She asked

"Iie, I'll go inside when I do. Oyasumi nasai," Miroku said. He watched the old miko limp into her hut, and then looked into the darkness. He had a lot to think about.

*~*~*

By the time Sango woke up, she could hear Inuyasha yell, "Wake up! We gotta go!" Sango smirked. That was a first. The first time Inuyasha actually _wanted_ to go back to Kagome's time. Sango got up from her futon and stretched. She quickly got dressed and walked outside into the bright sunshine. Sure enough, there was Inuyasha tapping his foot, angrily.

"Hurry up!" He yelled. Sango looked around to see Kagome hugging each of the village children. Sango grinned and walked over to the ticked off hanyou.

"You know, I never thought I'd see the day that you would want to go to the future."

"Feh. I want the kids safe," Inuyasha said. "And we're not gonna be any quicker about it with her like that. And that monk isn't back from that walk he went on this morning."

"What? He went for a walk?" Sango asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't have told you. He went that way," Inuyasha said. "I should just watch the kids." Sango walked in the direction Inuyasha went, and eventually found Miroku sitting next to a stream, looking as if he was meditating.

That is, until he opened one eye and saw Sango watching him.

"I knew you'd follow me out here." Miroku's statement pierced through the silence.

"... Well, Inuyasha did tell me that he wanted to get the kids out of here," Sango said.

"He could've left without me. I already told him I would stay here."

"Honto?" Sango asked, kneeling before the monk.

"Hai, I liked your time and all, Sango, but I like the comfort of this time better," Miroku said.

"That's true," Sango whispered, looking out around their surroundings. "You know, I might just stay in this time as well."

Miroku bit his lower lip, before standing up.

"Where are you going, Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Back to the hut," He answered. "I have to say my goodbyes to Kagome-sama and the children." With that Miroku left. Sango sighed, and got up as well.

*~*~*

"Miroku-sama, are you sure you're not going back to my time?" Kagome asked.

"Iie, I'm used to living here."

"If you like, I can keep a spare bedroom open if you do visit," Kagome offered.

"Of course, I'd never turn down an offer like that," Miroku said, with a smile on his face. Inuyasha smirked.

"Yeah, knowing you, you really wouldn't."

"Sango-chan," Kagome called to the taiji-ya, who was standing beside the Goshinboku tree, deep in thought. Sango turned, and smiled when she saw Kagome walk up to her. "Are you going with us?"

"Iie. I... want to stay here, if that's all right," Sango said. "I appreciate the time I had in your time. It was great, but it just doesn't measure up to the life of a taiji-ya."

"All right, Sango-chan. Just promise to visit, ne? And when you get little Mirokus and Sangos you bring them over to see their Aunt Kagome!" Kagome said, laughing when she saw Sango's reaction.

"Wha- what makes you... ?!" Sango sputtered. Her face was bright red.

"Ja ne, Sango-chan," Kagome said, simply.

"HEY! Kagome-chan!!!" Sango was yelling.

*~*~*

It really quieted down after Kagome and Inuyasha left. Kaede and Sango were talking about various things. Miroku thought, '_it's a good of time as any.'_

"Sango?"

"Hai, Miroku?" Sango asked, looking at him.

"I'm leaving."

"I'll go with you," Sango said, grabbing her weapons.

"Iie. I need to be alone," Miroku said. Sango looked at him as if he was crazy.

"But..."

"You may have forgiven me, but I haven't forgiven myself," Miroku said. "I'll return when I have done just that. Do not follow me, I will return." Sango got up to follow, but Miroku stopped and just looked at her. "I will return, I promise."

"Don't leave," Sango whispered. Miroku looked at her, and walked up to her. "Onegai, don't leave." Miroku didn't respond, but he bent down to kiss her. She looked at him, shocked.

"That's my promise."

Sango watched him leave the village, and she sighed.

"Are ye going to wait for him?" Kaede asked.

"Hai, if I have to wait forever, I'll wait."  
*~*~*

_**Author's note-** Alright, that's the end! If anyone wants a sequel, you'll have to review! ^_^ I already have the idea in my head, so I just need other's support! Ja ne!_


End file.
